1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to combustion devices in the nature of a candle.
2. The Prior Art
As is well known, conventional candles embody paraffin or a like sold, meltable fuel having a wick extending therethrough. When the wick is lighted, paraffin immediately adjacent the flame area is melted and absorbed by the wick, combustion of the paraffin taking place at the upper end of the wick.
It is further known to provide a so-called oil candle wherein a cork or like annulus is formed with a central aperture supporting a wick extending through the aperture. When the cork floats on the surface of the liquid, the lower end of the wick is dipped into the oil and the upper end of the wick is lighted, whereby progressive combustion occurs.
Heretofore no known combustion apparatus has permitted the burning of a solid fuel without the fuel having been previously provided with an internal wick.